Alguna vez, en el pasado
by la chica de color negro
Summary: Damian a perdonado incontables veces a las personas que ama, no importa cuanto lo lastimen o las consecuencia que quedan.
1. Bruce

Disclaimer: Batman y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

Hubo un tiempo, hace un par de años cuando el realmente lucho contra todo lo que representaban su madre y la liga.

Evitando hacer daño en sus misiones, evitar seguir ordenes, evitar matar.

No importaba cuantos castigos y heridas ganaba, el solo no queria causar lastimar a nadie. Peleando lo mejor que pudo y ignoraba cada nueva cicatriz en su cuerpo.

Fue alguna vez que queria ser salvado.

Donde soñaba que su padre vendria para mostrarle un mundo mejor, para curar sus heridas y amarlo de la misma manera que el lo amaba aun sin conocerlo.

Con marcas sangrantes de látigos en su espalda, cortes en brazos y moretones cubriendo su piel; era en esos momentos que imaginaba que su padre vendria, porque era un heroe, y de alguna manera queria que lo salvara de la oscuridad que comenzo a gobernar su mente.

Su padre no lo obligaría a hacer daño a nadie, no tendria que matar a nadie.

Damian a los 5 años fantaseaba ser un heroe como su padre, soñaba que el lo salvaría.

Pero el nunca vino.

Lo primero que sintió Damian al ver a su padre años después fue cansancio, mientras miraba su figura impotente se pregunto brevemente.

_¿Donde estabas?_


	2. Talia

**Disclaimer**: Batman y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

El solía amar y admirar a su madre, lo que más le gustaba era verla pelear. Sus movimientos fluidos y elegantes convertían una batalla en una danza mortal.

Le gustaba su madre, la obedecía y la complacía lo mejor que podía para verla feliz. Solía marcar con una cruz los dias que sonrio en su dirección.

De niño todo lo que quiso alguna vez fue su aprobación.

Incluso si tenia que matar por ello, y lastimarse a si mismo.

Habia noche donde el se colaba en su habitación para estar con ella. Ella aveces lo abrazaba o lo sentaba en su regazo; en esas noches le contaba historias, la mayoria de su padre, o le hablaba de su abuelo.

Cada vez que tenia un problema se lo contaba, su madre lo ayudaria y le diria como manejarlo. Le enseñaria a pelear por lo que quiere y a nunca confiar completamente en alguien.

Siempre le diría que lo amaba antes de dormirse.

* * *

No dijo nada en todo el camino a casa, tan pronto entro a la mansion se encerró en su habitación.

Miro al vacío por lo que parecia horas. Repitiendo una y otra vez las misma palabras.

Su madre puso precio a su cabeza.

En la soledad dejó caer sus defensas, sollozos saliendo de sus labios. Como un niño que perdió a su mamá.

Todo el esfuerzo que hizo para ganar el amor de su madre de repente parecía tan inutil.


	3. Dick

**Disclaimer: **Batmas y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Grayson siempre fue una presencia constante desde su llegada a la mansion. El no era como nadie que halla conocido, su presencia brillante podía llegar a molestarlo pero de alguna forma era relajante.

Grayson era ese tipo de persona que siempre sonreia, el soporte de su disfuncional familia.

El fue la primera persona en la que confío incondicionalmente.

El mayor se convirtio en todo lo que Damian solía soñar que sería su padre; confiado, valiente pero sobre todo...

Grayson lo amaba, eso era mas de lo que obtuvo de sus padres. Se sentia como un logro.

Se permito abrirse sin restricciones a el, le confió sus pesadillas y inseguridades. Se permitio ser debil.

Pero sabia que estaba bien. Porque era Grayson, su hermano mayor.

* * *

Damian se apoyo por la ventana, sus ojos no abandonado al grupo de personas en el jardin.

Grayson se veia tan feliz, riendo sin preocupaciones, charlando tranquilamente.

_Su hermano no lo recordaba._

Se escondio en su habitacion evitando esa mirada, sin reconocimiento, sin el cariño al que estaba acostumbrado que se dirigiera a el.

_Grayson lo abandono, lo dejo solo._

_Grayson fingió su muerte, dejándolo angustiado por su pérdida._

_Grayson rompió su promesa_.

Un risa resonó en su garganta, río tan fuerte que su garganta comenzaba a doler. Lagrimas calientes se deslizaron por sus ojos, cayo de rodillas escondiendo su rostro en sus manos.

Al final, el no era tan diferente de ellos.


	4. Jason

**Disclaimer**: Batman y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Damian recuerda esa epoca con un sabor agrio en su boca. Sabe que no importa lo que haga ese sentimiento seguira.

Y tal vez sea lo mejor.

Fue alrededor de su cuarto cumpleaños, cuando más y más maestros vinieron; ocupando cada momento del dia, fue durante ese año que aprendió a dormir solo 2 horas al dia.

Se demayaba de cansancio y cuando volvia a la conciencia un castigo brutal lo esperaba. El dia generalmente terminaba con el cubierto de sangre arrastradose hasta su cama.

El rojo seguramente fue el color que vio mas ese año. La espada se convirtió en su soporte, y la oscuridad un consuelo, aunque dure poco tiempo.

Un dia simplemente lo noto.

Su madre ya no lo visitaba incluso para ver su progreso, desaparecía por dias y solo la veia por los pasillos. Asumió que estaba ocupada para verlo, y aunque decepcionado de que ella no viera sus logros, lo acepto.

Hasta que lo vio.

Era un hombre, más joven que su madre, que peleaba en el campo de entrenamiento. Era ágil, rápido, fuerte, cada golpe que daba era fatal y se movía silenciosamente.

Lo impresiono, pero lo que lo hizo detenerse era la mirada en los ojos de su madre, que se encontraba al otro lado del campo.

Brillaba con orgullo, una sonrisa suave se formo en su rostro, sus ojos nunca dejando al joven.

Era la mirada que Damián soñaba que dirigiera a el. Diariamente llenaba sus manos de sangre para intentar conseguirla, en su momento era todo lo que siempre quiso.

Lo unico que quería era el orgullo y amor de su madre.

Una pesades se instalo en su estomago. La bilis subió por su garganta.

Se pregunto porque el no era suficiente.

* * *

Damian no miro a Todd, se concentro en su actual boceto; escuchando de fondo las risas de sus hermanos en la sala.

Siempre que Todd hacia presencia la atención de su padre y Grayson se dedicaba a el. Hasta Drake era mas tolerable con el cerca.

A diferencias de hace años no sintio odio y celos llenando su mente al ver a Todd; la inferioridad era algo casi nulo en su mente.

Hace años se rindió de poder ser el mejor.

Una pequeña rosa se dibujo en el papel, por un momento Damian recordo su primera muerte.

Degollado por agentes de su madre, se distrayo lo suficiente como para no notar la cuchilla en su dirección. Lo ultimo que recuerda fue una rosa roja cercana a la escena, la miro hasta que se desangró.

De alguna manera envidiaba a Todd, sus ojos seguian siendo azules, solo si mirabas con atención notabas el verde en ellos.

El sabia que sus ojos nunca volverían a hacer como antes.


	5. Tim

**Disclaimer**: Batman y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Damian siempre se estremecía al escuchar ese nombre.

Timothy Drake.

Lo escuchaba regularmente de su abuelo, siempre acompañado con "deberías ser como... ". No era el único que lo mencionaba de esa forma, siempre comparándolo.

Desde el primer momento ese nombre atormentaria su cabeza, recordándole que no importa lo que haga nunca sera suficiente.

No importa cuando lo intentaba, nunca llenaría las expectativas inalcanzables de su abuelo.

A los 7 años, Damián hackeo miles de redes, de enemigos, aliados y de inocentes. Resolvió innumerables casos a petición de la liga, se gano el respeto fuera y dentro de Nanda Parbat.

Innumerable títulos, grados y doctorados. Un miembro ejemplar, prodigioso en la lucha y el arte de matar, un detective nato.

Sin importar cuantas etiquetaste y nombres que ganó a lo largo del tiempo. La insatisfacción en los ojos de su abuelo nunca se iria.

Porque Damian, sin importar que haga, nunca sera Tim Drake.

* * *

Tomó la taza de café, alejándolo de su dueño dormido. Miles de papeles se hallaban en el suelo y el escritorio, haciendo del lugar un basurero.

Damian hizo una mueca, volviendo su mirada a Tim. El adolescente se encontraba dormido incómodamente sobre su escritorio, aparentemente babeando. Su cabello era un desastre volando a todas direcciones, su piel pálida parecía peor, eso era decir algo, los círculos negros bajo sus ojos le recordaban a un mapache.

Con la facilidad que no tenía que tener ningún niño de diez años, levanto al mayor para dejarlo en el sofá de su oficina. Se notaba que el mayor no había dormido en dias y por lo ligero que era no comía lo suficiente.

Un leve zumbido atrajo su atención hacia la computadora, vacilante la abrió en su totalidad. Números familiares llenaron su visión, haciéndolo arquear una ceja; había pasado tiempo desde toco una computadora, casi le trae nostalgia.

Al parecer Drake llevaba horas resolviendo el patrón; un conjunto de programas uno sobre otros para evitar llegar a algo oculto.

Con un suspiro el menor se sentó en la silla, juntó todos los papeles, ordenándolos y corrigiendolos. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre el teclado, moviendo sus manos con una agilidez que viene con los años.

Tim se despertó horas después, con su oficina totalmente arreglada; papeles en orden y perfectos, notas no echas por el y un té de manzanilla sobre su escritorio, todavía caliente.

La mañana paso con Tim insistiendo que el no recuerda haber echo nada, porque definitivamente recordaría terminar un caso que llevaba mas de seis meses en curso.

Damian entro al comedor ignorando a los demás, nadie notó las ojeras abajo de sus ojos.


	6. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer: **Batman y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

Fue una pregunta simple, insignificante. Pero sacudió su mente por miseros segundos.

_¿Por qué te molestas en recordar?_

No tuvo una respuesta coherente, no con el abrupto cuestionamiento que el mismo no se había planteado. No pensó mucho para llegar a una respuesta, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí.

Era vergonzoso, el hecho que su memoria tenia tatuado los recuerdos que una personal racional alejaria activamente.

¿Entonces, por qué nunca impidió que aquellos escenarios oscuros llenaran su mente?

Su infancia en la liga estaría con el hasta el dia que su corazón deje de latir. No importa lo que opinara su padre, internamente, por mucho que lo negara el siempre seria un Al ghul; nadie podría quitarle esas enseñanzas de la mente, así como el tiempo como Robin, lo acompañarian cada vez que balanceara su espada.

Hubo un tiempo que realmente deseo aborrecer a la mujer que lo trajo a este mundo, sin embargo las memorias lejanas lo inundaban. Era así con la mayor parte de las personas que llegaron a significar algo para el.

Los años de devoción y adoración no se borrarán cuando su madre puso precio a su cabeza, no cuando lo enterraron bajo de 7 metro de tierra o en el momento que la vio a los ojos y no encontraba más que frialdad.

Era patético, ser indulgente hasta con la persona que indirectamente lo mato.

Al fin de cuentas, el pasado siempre impedía poder odiar por completo a su madre, a su padre o a los idiotas que se hacían llamar sus hermanos.

* * *

"¿Que hacemos aquí?" pregunto. La cafeteria tenia pocos clientes, por lo que estaba mayormente vacía; su padre eligió en una mesa al azar.

"¿No puedo desayunar con mi hijo fuera de la mansión?"

Viendo el animo inusualmente bueno de su padre no contesto, en cambio ordeno escuchando la voz del hombre mayor. Pasaron el resto de la mañana hablando de cosas sin importancia, Damian por primera vez pudo ver la sonrisa genuina de Bruce Wayne.

Cuando Grayson lo llamo más tarde supo quien incito a su padre a convivir con el.

* * *

Los abrazos de su madre eran raros, infrecuentes pero cálidos. En las noches se escabulle en la habitación de madre para dormir oyendo su voz, era tan infantil que muchas veces ni siquiera hablaba con ella por verguenza.

"Algun dia, mi pequeño príncipe, tendrás el mundo a tus pies." Una sonrisa suave se formo en los labios rojos, manos frías acariciaron mechones del cabello de su hijo. "Debes ser fuerte para ocupar el lugar de tu abuelo, se que me haras sentir orgullosa"

El realmente llego a creer en esas palabras, realmente lo hizo.

* * *

Grayson alabo entusiastamente una pintura que el olvido que dejo a plena vista, las palabras del mayor le hicieron querer tirar algo en esa cara brillante que amenazaba con quemarlo por simplemente mirarlo.

En el momento que llego a sus oídos en sonido de una cámara corrió para quitarle el teléfono en las manos de Grayson. La risa y maldiciones llenaron la habitación al iniciar la persecución.

La foto fue borrada con éxito, aunque Damian termino mirando una película con Grayson en forma de soborno.

* * *

"¡Akhi!"

Una niño con uniforme de la liga corrió hacia un chico mayor, que se detuvo instantáneamente. Ojos vacíos e inexpresivos lo miraron recibiendo al niño con los brazos abiertos.

Su contraparte hablo rápidamente, contando sobre una misión al otro lado del país, quejándose que no le dejaban ir solo debido a su edad. Una pequeña sonrisa se asentó en los labios de su oyente, aun con los ojos vacíos como si estuviera muerto.

Al mirar los ojos de Red Hood, no pudo evitar compararlos con los estoicos ojos azules de quien considero su familia.

* * *

Observo con aburrimiento como Drake intentaba una vez más abrir la única puerta disponible. La falta de ventana o de una salida opcional era totalmente intencional, Damian rompería la puerta de no ser que tendría que lidiar con la ira de Pennyworth.

"Es inútil, Drake"

"¡Se te ocurre algo más demonio!" exasperado el aludido grito.

Encerrados en una habitación, solo se le ocurriría una persona lo suficientemente suicida como para juntarlo con Drake a solas.

Ninguno de los dos admitiría que después de calmarse y dejar de pensar en ideas homicidas realmente fue agradable conversar.

El pobre de Dick Grayson no sabia lo que le esperaba al enfrentarse a un detective y un ex-asesino.

* * *

Al día siguiente pudo contestar con confianza. Pero su mejor amigo no perdió su sonrisa triste.

_Si dejara de recordar. ¿Que sentido tendría estar donde estoy?_


End file.
